The overall aim of this proposal is to enhance our knowledge of the etiology, pathophysiology and treatment of endometriosis. Endometriosis is a human disease that is characterized by the presence of benign endometrial implants that grow outside the uterus in the peritoneal cavity. The symptoms of this disease are infertility, dysmenorrhea, dyspareunea and pain on defection. Unfortunately, the mode of action through which ectopic endometrial implants affect the reproductive system is unclear. A rat model has been developed in order to study aspects of the disease which cannot be adequately investigated in the human. Endometrial tissue that is surgically implanted in the peritoneal cavity of the rat will grow in a fashion similar to the endometriotic implants in the rat induces infertility. A series of three groups of experiments using the rat model are proposed. They will examine: 1) The suppressive influence of various types of pseudopregnancy upon the success of implant growth, 2) The secretory capacity of endometriotic implants and the uterus using two-dimensional gel electrophoresis and 3) The therapeutic effects of various inhibitory agents (GnRH-agonist, antiprogestins and clomiphene citrate) on implant growth.